The BioCAT Biotechnology Research Resource operates X-ray beamline 18ID at the Advanced Photon Source, Argonne National Laboratory. Now in its 20th year of operation, it is a mature, productive facility with many capabilities uniqu in the USA, and, arguably, the world. Going forward, we intend to maintain our world-class capabilities in static, time- and spatially-resolved fiber diffraction with beamline enhancements for increased flux and beam quality. A novel high speed, high sensitivity, high spatial resolution pixel array detector will provide an excellent match to the needs of our muscle diffraction program. Also proposed is a versatile micro-diffraction/micro-SAXS instrument that can use one of two Compound Refractive Lenses optimized for either wide- or small-angle fiber crystallography, and continuous flow SAXS experiments. We will implement multimodal scanning micro-diffraction, x-ray florescence microscopy, phase contrast and uv/visible imaging that can be done either singly or in combination with the same instrument on the same samples. Developments in time-resolved SAXS will extend available time regimes from 500 ns to seconds with major reductions in sample consumption, by more than order of magnitude, from current capabilities. This will allow a much wider range of biomedical problems to be addressed than previously possible. A new beamline data acquisition and control system will provide a common interface and better data management for all experiments and advanced support for time resolved experiments. Combined refractive index, dynamic light scattering and multi-angle light scattering measurements with SAXS will offer more comprehensive sample characterization on-line for more robust results. A multi-scale modeling effort will allow extracting more information from muscle X-ray diffraction studies. The proposed developments in multi-scale simulations for interpreting single molecule SAXS data will profoundly benefit studies of